Konoe
Konoe (コノエ) is the main protagonist of Lamento. He's from the village of Karou, where he lived alone after his parent's death. Appearance Konoe is a young and small cat, and of relatively short stature, something remarked upon often by the rest of characters—devils and cats alike. Konoe has medium length, light blonde hair with green (occasionally red) undertones and brownish orange eyes. Though he would generally be considered average height in reality, he is petite in comparison to the larger cat breeds seen throughout the story and is mocked for it. His tail and ears have two variations of coloring over the course of the game. His original fur color is white tipped in light brown, whereas later when inflicted with the curse, his fur turns completely black. Though he is disgusted with the dark coloring, he has a consistent hatred and insecurity for his crooked tail and gets openly furious when it's nature is commented on. However, in their routes, Rai, Asato, and Bardo compliment his tail and tell him that they like it. Personality Konoe seems to be a loner, living alone in a house in the forest, but in fact really enjoys the company of others and is pretty open. He's very friendly and loyal to his friends. He has the common sense to know when killing is necessary, but ultimately really hates any kind of cruelty. He's very self-confident and won't stand for being harassed. There are only two things that he considers himself to be insecure about; his crooked tail, and terrible sense of direction. Apart from that, he believes that the anger, sadness and loneliness can be changed into a power to push him to go forward. He is also sensitive on the topic of his fear of fire and tries to keep this a secret as best he can. Konoe is rather introverted and has difficulty forming relationships. His only friend is Tokino, a merchant cat who Konoe is extremely fond of. As he is orphan, he is shunned by his village and grew to hate the people there; he avoids most interaction with the cats there. He is shown to be kind, yet slightly naive of the world and empathic to a self destructive degree. He is ignorant of many worldly things from his sheltered life in Karou alongside his his age. His lack of experience makes him impulsive and extremely stubborn but he has strong common sense with strict morals; normally he despises any form of cruelty and tries to avoid killing unless absolutely necessary, but Leaks inspires violent urges in him. History Konoe (who you guide through the game), lives alone in the starving village of Karou, where the villagers have turned to a lottery system of cannibalism. The victims are called "sacrifices" and are chosen by draw. Konoe begins to have terrifying dreams of snakes, and one night wakes up with strange marks appearing on his body and his beige ears and tail turned to black — the signs of a curse, one of legend. To make things worse, Konoe is informed that he will be the next "sacrifice" victim. Konoe flees Karou and heads to the city of Ransen to try to find a way to rid himself of the curse. If you know anymore, then please help us. Relationships (Incoming soonish) Bardo Rai Asato Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Cats Category:Sanga